spidergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Betty Brant (Earth-78227)
Betty Brant the Spider-Girl of Earth-78227 History The past history of Betty Brant of Earth-78227 would mirror that of her Earth-616 counterpart up until the early days of her new job at the Daily Bugle. In this reality, she would follow her employer J. Jonah Jameson to cover a report on a scientific demonstration on radiation being conducted by one of Jameson's colleagues in the same lab Peter Parker was attending with his classmates. This test would lead to a spider being irradiated. The radioactive spider would land on Betty's hand and bite her instead of Peter. Witnessing the display, high school student Peter Parker would come to her aid and convince Jameson to let Betty take the rest of the day off, and Peter invited her to dinner. That night while having dinner with Peter, Betty would soon learn that she had developed the proportionate abilities of a spider. Peter would inspire her to take up crime fighting so that the two could make money off pictures that Peter would take for the Daily Bugle, even though Jameson would only use the photos in his personal smear campaign against Betty in her activities as Spider-Girl. After a number of exploits the two would be witness to a burglar escaping a robbery. Failing to stop the crook, Spider-Girl and Peter would dismiss it as none of their business. Returning to Peter's home, they would be horrified to learn that Peter's Uncle Ben had been shot. Tracking the crook to the Acme Warehouse, Spider-Girl would be shocked to find that the killer of Uncle Ben was the man she failed to stop earlier. Horrified by this, Betty would abandon her identity of Spider-Girl, realizing that she wasn't made for that sort of responsibility, even though Peter tried to convince her to continue her vigilante activities. Spider-Verse Having returned to her vigilante identity, Betty joined Spider-UK's team of Spider-Totems.1When the Spider-Army's safe ground in Earth-13 was attacked by the Inheritors and the arachnid heroes retreated to Earth-8847, Verna and her hounds caught up with them. Even though Verna got hold of Spider-Girl, she was rescued and SP//dr held her in her arms when the Spider-Army escaped to Earth-3145.2 She later recovered from Verna's attack not long afterwards, and was seen wearing a different outfit. Spider-Geddon She later appeared again in another outfit reminiscent to her old one when she appeared at another gathering of multiple Spider-Totems to stop the Inheritors again, when Superior Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider disappeared from the group. Powers and Abilities Powers After Betty was bitten by a radioactive spider, she achieved arachnid powers and uses to fight crime and villainy. * Superhuman Strength: '''Spider-Girl possesses superhuman strength, she is strong enough to easily destroy robot,and hold many tons of weight when needed. It is stated that Spider-Girl can lift in max about 10 tons. * '''Spider Physiology: '''Betty possesses powers inherited from her father, including the proportionate strength, speed, and agility of a spider. While unable to lift 10 tons, she is more agile than Peter. Betty also has super equilibrium. * '''Spider-Sense: Spider-Girl can sense dangers that happens moments before it actually happens, which enhances her reflexes. * Wall-Crawling: Being injected by the mutated spider, Spider-Girl can crawl along surfaces much like a spider would. * Superhuman Agility: Spider-Girl is very agile and can easily do back flips in air. Because of her slender, feminine form, Spider-Girl is even more agile than Peter Parker. * Superhuman Durability: Spider-Girl's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. She has endured blows from beings with strength much greater than her own, fallen many meters in the air, and even been hit through steel walls. Paraphernalia Equipment * Web-Shooters Transportation * Web-swinging Gallery Spider-Girl (Betty Brant)/Gallery Comic * What If ? (1977) #7 Category:Spider-Girl Category:Spider Category:Comic Category:Human/Spider Hybrid Category:Female